Broken Promises
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: He'd sworn that he wouldn't become that bastard that he'd hated so much. But here he was, being exactly who he had tried so hard not to become... Bender on what he's been doing lately and how he didn't want to be like this...


Title - Broken Promises  
By - PheonixFireBlack  
Summary - He'd sworn to himself he wouldn't do it. He wouldn't treat her like this. He wouldn't become that bastard that he'd hated so much. But here he was. Doing exactly that. And being exactly who he had tried so hard not to become... Bender on what he's been doing lately and how he didn't want to be like this...  
Category - The Breakfast Club  
Genre - General  
Rating - PG-13  
Warnings - Language and the tiniest bit of violence at the very beginning.  
Feedback - Please?  
Criticism - Oh, whatever! Give it!  
_**Disclaimer - I own nothing. I win. You can't sue me now, MUWAHA!**_  
Notes - Just a short little thing I thought up. Read it. Love it. Hate it. Live it. Review it. Whatever! LOL!

------------------------------------------  
**Broken Promises To Yourself**  
------------------------------------------

He was advancing on her, and he saw her eyes widen. In fear, probably. He knew there was no _probably_ about it. It was in fear. She was scared of him. There was something in the back of his mind telling him to stop, and he almost did. But he didn't. He slapped her twice across the face. She was looking up at him, expecting more. Expecting to be beaten like she had been two weeks ago. That _thing_in the back of his mind got to him, though. "Go."

"Where?" She asked, choking back tears.

"Your room."

She nodded and gathered herself to slowly, weakly get off the floor and creep upstairs. He stood there, back to the stairs, and waited as he listened to her retreating footsteps going up the stairs, down the hall, and into her room. And then the sound of the door being closed quietly. It was only then that he moved to sit in a nearby chair. He leaned forward on his knees and shook his head. _What the **hell** is wrong with you, Bender?_ He shouted at himself in his mind. _I swore I wouldn't be like this. I swore I'd never beat my child. I know what it's like. But, then again, so did Mike,_ He thought, never referring to Michael Bender as his father, only as "Mike". _But he did it to me, didn't he? He knew what it was like but did it anyway. And here I am doing the same damn thing. But why? _He thought bitterly.

Angela, or Angel as she preferred to be called, was the daughter and only child John had ever had. With Claire. But Claire had left several years ago. She had been going to take Angela with her, but John wouldn't let her, and they neither one wanted a big mess over a kid. So, she let him keep her with him. Now, he wished there would have been a custody deal. Claire would have gotten her and Angela wouldn't be in the situation she was in right now. She'd be off having a good life. Not the shitty, trailer-park-trash, abusive life she was having right now.

"She's only sixteen. Why am I doing this? I know what it's like. And I'd made a promise to myself that I wouldn't do this. What do I do but go and break that promise?" Bender ran a hand through his hair and leaned back in the chair, trying to figure out why he was doing this. _I think it's a bad sign when you're doing something and you don't even know why you're doing it. You just are. It's just a habit. But it's even worse when you're hitting your own kid for no reason at all! And you have been for five years. I'm gonna end up killing her emotionally. She's gonna end up like me. She's already headed that way, if she's not already there. I don't want that for her, though. I want....something better for her. _

The Promise had been made when he was twenty-two. He'd promised himself that if he ever had a kid, he would never, under any circumstances what-so-ever hit his child. That promise had been broken thirteen years later, after he was married to Claire. With a child. And Angela was only eleven when it started. Claire shouldn't have left when Angela was seven. If she had waited four more years...she could have saved her daughter from a broken home. From an abusive father. But no. That didn't happen. And The Promise had been broken. The Promise didn't exist any more. It had been thrown out the window years ago.

"I guess Allison was right when she said that we will all become our parents. We only do as we were taught. Monkey see, monkey do, right?" Bender closed his eyes and made a promise to himself. _Never again. I will **not** touch her. I'll find a way to stop myself from it. _"Monkey saw, but monkey doesn't wanna do any more..."

------------------------------------------  
**End Broken Promises**  
------------------------------------------

**Notes - Well, it was about short as hell, but it also wasn't meant to be very long. I doubt I'll continue it, unless something strikes in my brain. I'm not sure what to think about this. It's very strange. And a little awkward, to me, anyhow. And I'm not sure if I like it or if I hate it. I guess I'll just let you guys decide....**

**Drop me a line!**

Later days,  
-PFB-


End file.
